Jinkoku Mazuka
Jinkoku Mazuka '(時間 馬塚れい子, ''Mazuka Jinkoku) is the other main protagonist of Tears of the Mazuka: Endgame (The other being Enko Sarutobi) and the main antagonist of Tears of the Mazuka: Checkmate. He is a Missing-Nin from Yamagakure. He is also a former member of the Yamakage Council and a current member of the Third Generation of Akatsuki. Before his descent into darkness, he was nicknamed '''Koutoki (ガーディアン時間の, Guardian of Time) because of his Secret Time Release. Personality In Part V (Endgame), Jinkoku's personality is a reflection of Naruto's when he was 14. He can be described as hyperactive and childish. He is exuberant and loves to have fun. When he is not training, he is often found playing pranks and creating new techniques. His favourite thing to do is train. Most of the time, whenever someone needs him, they just have to go to the nearest training ground. According to his teachers at the Yama Ninja Academy, he learns through his body and fights as a stationary type. But, if the situation calls for it, he will come to his teammates if they are in need of assistance. He has proven a numerous times that he can be counted on. As seen when Akatsuki is attacking the Yama Forest, Jinkoku fought them off, even though not healed from his previous battle with them. He is also very loyal to his village. Even going to great lengths to protect it. He was also a strong supporter of stopping the line of revenge. He wanted all people to accept each other. In Part VI (Checkmate), Jinkoku's personailty is almost the exact opposite. Instead of being hyperactive and childish, he is clam and collective, like most members of Akatsuki. He no longer plays pranks, but still enjoys creating new jutsu. In Part V, he was mostly the person that had to be told instructions at least 3 times, but in Part VI, he is the new Akatsuki leader. Though he becomes ruthless, he is still loyal to his teammates, whoever they may be. But, he still has some love for his village, as when he was ordered to attack it, he thought about leaving Akatsuki, but ultimately attacked it. Appearence In Part V, Jinkoku has bright red hair and green eyes (When his Taifugan isn't activated.) Under his eyes, he has purple tear-shaped markings. These markings hold the secret to his Secret Time Release. His outfit for when he's off duty is a green shirt and blue pants. His on duty outfit is a brown one-strapped flak jacket, Yamagakure headband, blue pants that cut off at the middle of his shin, and a green undershirt. He also wears the traditional brown sandals. During Part VI, his appearance changes drastically. While he retains his bright red hair, green eyes and purple markings, his outfit is now that of Akatsuki. He wears a cloak (Though unlike all other members, his cloak possesses no red clouds.), and a Yamagakure headband with a scratch across it. He also has purple nail polish and large black boots. Abilities Chakrams : ''Main Article: Jinkoku's Twin Chakrams '' Jinkoku uses his Twin Chakrams only when he is in a type of fight where he needs to fight solely as himself and no jutsu at close combat. His Chakrams are special because they have a seal on them that allows them to absorb Jinkoku's chakra and then cover themselves. (e.g. Fire Chakra - Flames cover the Chakrams, Yin - Lightning and Earth Chakra cover it, etc.) His Chakrams are circular and red. They also have many protrusions, to help with injuring the opponent. It also has a grips to handle them better. He is very agile with them, being able to handle them better than anyone else in the Mazuka. He also uses his signature Shadow Clone Jutsu and create hundreds of these. He can control all of them with chakra strings, those that Kankuro or any other puppet ninja do. Fighting Style Unlike most Yamagakure and Akatsuki ninja, he doesn't rush into his attacks. His fighting style is the 'stationary type'. His type of stationary is 'Send and Defeat' (Unlike Gaara's (Catch and Crush) or Shino's (Search and Seize). He is very skilled in Shadow Clones, being able to create about a thousand at once. He can also use his Izanami to create a wolf or some form of animal to attack. Element Mastery While Jinkoku is proficient in five elements (Earth, Fire, Lightning, Secret Time, and Yin), he is only a master of three. Those three are Fire, Secret Time, and Yin Release. With his Fire Release, he can create and manipulate flames. He can use his mastery of the element to use powerful Fire jutsu. His most powerful Fire jutsu is Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. He mainly uses this to distract and attack an opponent. With his Secret Time Release, he can manipulate and distort time. He can slow it down, speed it up, reverse it, or even stop it. He can use his Taifugan to control this even more and use incredibly dangerous jutsu. His most commonly used Secret Time jutsu is Secret Time Release: De Ja Vu, a jutsu that allows Jinkoku to reverse time to dodge a jutsu that is extremely powerful. With his Yin Release, he can create powerful jutsu that manipulate lightning and earth. His most prominent jutsu is Yin Release: Triple Beam Slam, a powerful jutsu that creates a giant light. Summoning Jutsu Like many powerful ninja, Jinkoku can summon a specific animal that he has a blood contract with him. His animal that he has a contract with is the wolves of Mount Darui. His main summon is the Head Wolf, Geru. He is the largest wolf and is the strongest. Geru is very loyal to Jinkoku, going as far as pushing Jinkoku out of the way of a Four-Tailed Menacing Ball and being hit. While he is proficient in summoning, he chooses to use Izanami and create wolves instead of summoning as he has stated he relies on them too much and needs to fend for himself more. Taifugan : ''Main Article: Taifugan '' Jinkoku was gifted with the Taifugan, a powerful Dojutsu found in only a select few of the Mazuka. With his Taifugan, he uses it to control his Secret Time Release and Izanami. He also uses his Taifugan to see chakra. His most commonly used jutsu that originates from the Taifugan is the Izanami. With his Izanami, he can shape chakra into any form he wishes. When he uses Izanami, he usually creates wolves or butterflies. When he creates wolves, it's for attack, while when he creates butterflies, he uses them to search. (e.g. if there is a barrier around someone.) Goals Part V *Become Yamakage *Master His Taifugan *Protect Everyone Close To Him Part VI *Perfect His Izanami *Take Over Akatsuki Background Before Jinkoku was introduced into the series, he was a young boy with only one dream: become Yamakage. He lived with his mother and father until he was 7. After that, his father died in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. After this, he had two dreams: become Yamakage and protect his friends. When he was younger, he would always see wolves and butterflies that looked like they were mythical creatures. He only saw them because he would occattionally activate his Taifugan and use Izanami, as they would fade as he looked away. After his ninth birthday, he was told about his Taifugan and his Secret Time Release. After that, he began to train everyday and soon enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He graduated in two months and entered in the Chunin Exams, ultimately passing and becoming a Chunin. Part IV In Part IV (Eyes of a Sage: The Beginning), he is briefly seen at the end when his mother calls him. Part V Nightmares of Konoha Arc When Tsunade Iyaku is elected Hokage, Yamagakure is only seen in flashbacks. Akatsuki's Fall Arc After Tsunade is killed by Reibun, Yamagakure is seen more often. Jinkoku is first seen when he is chasing a team of two Akatsuki members through the forest. Weaknesses Chakra Jinkoku has a very high level of chakra, but most of his techniques are A or S-Rank. Category:Koukishi Category:Missing-nin